


Third Parties

by BorgiaBabe



Series: High [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: The One Where Bonnie Talks To Her Therapist part 2Bonnie has two conversations- one scheduled, the other not so much.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: High [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Third Parties

“Dad,” Bonnie flops down on the couch next to him that Sunday evening, his only night off. “Can I stay home from school tomorrow?”

“For what? Are you feeling alright?” His round, dark brown eyes look at her, immediately concerned. She shrugs, body feeling heavy and lazy but not unwell. “I’m fine, it’s just that I spoke to AstroHops and booked some extra time with Dr. Ceres.”

“Really?” he asks, surprised. She never wants to go to her regular therapy sessions, let alone book her own with extra time. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“More than fine,” she half lies. Ever since her first manifestation, even without having sex first, she was able to do more. At first it had been little things like making a pencil shift or turning off her lights if she concentrated really hard for at least five minutes. But it wasn’t until after Valentine’s Day when she went to smoke an Ascendent and it lit without the need of a lighter, effortlessly, with barely a thought, that she realized she could probably do more. And she can. A lot of it is telekinesis, some pyro, and nothing close to what Kai can do on a whim, but she actually wants tests to be run on her this time.

  
But before that she had decided that after everything she’d heard a few days ago that she officially needs to go see her therapist. 

“I promise, I am,” she says to her dad’s skeptical face. “I’m noticing I can do a few things.”

“Like what?” he asks, a little surprised and definitely happy. He can’t do any Craft, probably doesn’t have a drop of magic in his veins, but he was so in love with Abby and Abby was so sure Bonnie would get through her Interception. Bonnie used to wonder guiltily if he based his merit of being a father on if she would ever get better. In reality he was a great dad overall, wether she could do magic or not.

“Just a little something here and there,” Bonnie says vaguely.

“I’m sure,” her dad scoffs. “You just don’t want to tell me what the problem is. I’m here for you Bon, you know that.”

“Dad, I’m serious,” she says smirking and sitting up in the chair. “Ok,” he says, but his tone promises more questions.

“Ugh, look,” she says finally. And as she decides on what to show him she wonders why she hasn’t shown him anything before now. A blush creeps up her throat as she remembers how she first manifested.

_That’s why._

Finally she spots a pen. “Look at that red pen, right there.” She makes it float towards her, shakier and a little slower than usual to make it seem unfamilair to her. “Oh and this.” She leans forward and puts the pen on its tip where it remains straight up and she makes it spin in place. “See.”

“Bonnie, that’s,” her father seems speechless.

“When...”

“A couple of days ago,” she bluffs. “That’s why I want to stay home. I booked that time with Doc and I know she’ll send me to The Coats. It’ll turn into an all day thing I’m sure of it and I just wanna come home and crash afterwards.”

He nods, still looking dumbfounded, “yeah, sure, Bunnie. You can stay home.” Bunnie. He hasn’t called her that since she was a little kid. His eyes look suspiciously glassy. 

“Daddy? Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he laughs out. “I’m great. I’m great. And your mother, she would have loved to see this. Through the roof, to the moon happy.”

They both sit there remembering Abby’s beaming, beautiful smile. “Need anything from the kitchen?” he asks gruffly as he rises from the couch. “I’m headed that way.”

“Some ginger ale, please,” she says quietly. “Thanks, Dad.”

—

When Bonnie had gotten home that Friday night she’d put her phone on Do Not Disturb, turned on her music a little too loudly, and went to go inhale some oblivion but had paused on the last action. She toyed with the fresh vial as she thought. 

It had been a knee jerk reaction to forget everything she had just heard. But these fumes that she had been inhaling less and less as time was going on wasn’t going to erase the knowledge that she now had. And she wasn’t going to be able to ever forget so what now? Was she going to just fall back down into that hole she had been clawing her way out of inch by inch for months because her best friend and boyfriend were both scandalous psychos?

She’d sighed and placed the vial to the side. Instead, she had rolled an Ascendent, opened her window, and leaned out of it smoking while she contemplated what to do next. _Everyone needs to go to a shrink_ , she had thought jokingly. Then she realized that she actually had one. So that night she called their twenty-four hour scheduling line and booked an extra long session.

—

“Bonnie!” Dr. Ceres greets her smiling warmly that Monday morning. “I was surprised but pleased that you-“ Bonnie quickly closes the door behind her and drops down into her favorite blue chair. “I have a boyfriend now. My best friend fucked his dad and I didn’t know how much power he had, _has_ , and how angry he can actually get, so he blasted a _perfectly_ fake illusion of something crazy to everyone in the school and now we’re all not talking to each other.”

Dr. Ceres blinks at her from behind thick frames.

“Oh, and I can do this now.” She makes the timer ring in the corner, a decorative candle to light up, and the window to crack open so that fresh spring air fills the room. Dr. Ceres startles from all the sudden activity but doesn’t look scared. She clears her throat, grabs Bonnie’s chart and a pen and sits in front of her. 

“Start from the beginning.”

—

Bonnie was right about them wanting to poke and prod at her. After a _very_ full two hour session Dr. Ceres had sat considering for a long moment. “Well, Bonnie it seems like there has been a lot going on in your life at such a pivotal point. I wish you had come to see me at our scheduled times to talk about all of this as it was happening so you wouldn’t feel so overwhelmed. But it’s ok; you’re here now and that’s amazing. And we _are_ going to talk about _all_ of that, the social aspects of all of this. We’ll probably have to book one or two more longer sessions like this to dissect this all, but first and foremost I want you to get analyzed by the Manifestation Unit. This has been our main goal since you arrived and I believe this takes precedence over anything else right now.” 

Bonnie had nodded feeling relieved both that she was finally able to tell her story to someone and she was going to be tested and have her skill measured. Which was a fair amount it turned out. Illusions were still a no go, but from fire, to telekesis, to manifestation she scored somewhere on the board.

She told them she didn’t know how it happened - besides her confidential meetings with Dr. Ceres, herself, and Kai no one else needed to know how she came into herself.

_Kai_.

Her chest lurches unpleasantly. She’s been fighting everything in herself and has been avoiding him for the past few days. Not completely, just a simple _not_ _today_ text sent his way and left at that. It didn’t stop him from calling, or texting, or asking to please meet up. She checks her phone now and sees two missed calls. She knows neither of them are from Nora. Bonnie doesn’t know what to say to her and apparently Nora feels the same because since their conversation in the bathroom she has been silent.

Her dad’s bedroom door is closed - he’s probably sleeping before he has to go to work that night. And, surprisingly, even though Bonnie is tired she doesnt feel like falling onto the couch quite yet so she heads back outside. It’s a little after four p.m and she wonders what Kai is doing; probably on the soccer field doing drills, shirt off giving a perfect view of his sweaty- perfect-

“Kai?” Bonnie stops in her tracks, because he’s not at school doing soccer drills in shorts and his shirt hanging around his neck; he’s in her clearing wearing a lightweight grey sweater and jeans. “What are you doing here?”

He scratches the back of his neck. “I saw you didn’t come to school today so I decided to come over. Told coach I wasn’t feeling great. I saw you headed in this direction so I just assumed-“

“But you’re here _before_ me.”

“I teleported. I didnt want to literally follow you.”

“ _Teleported_?!” she squawks out.

“Yeah, but can we talk about that later?” he says pushing his freakishly acute power to the side like it’s nothing. “I want to talk about us.” 

“What about us?”

“Is there even an us still?” He walks until he’s standing in front of her.

“There will always be an us, Kai” she sighs. “Even when there wasn’t.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I just needed some time to think.”

“I miss you.” He leans his forehead against hers and she lets him. When he tilts her head back to kiss her, that peaceful feeling she’s been missing these past few days drips through her body. “I just got you back,” he says softly, kissing her again, lingering. “Don’t go again.” Another kiss and he massages the nape of her neck, fingers tangled in the baby soft hair there. “I finally have what I’ve needed for so long. Please, I made a stupid, reckless, hotheaded mistake. I’m sorry Bon, but please don’t just...” he puts his lips against hers breathing in her exhales. “Don’t go.”

He sounds so vulnerable and it runs through her mind that he only ever gets this way with her. No one else sees _this_ Kai who talks softly and kisses so sweetly or begs for yes’ like hearing a no will break him into pieces. Only with Bonnie does he track her with his eyes no matter where they go to make sure she’s safe. Only with her will he wrap his long limbs around her small frame like she’s his own personal teddy bear while they lay in bed. She’s the only one he’ll even feel comfortable sleeping next to, looking windswept yet peaceful when he wakes.

_I bring him peace,_ she thinks as he wraps his arms around her and continues kissing her. He kisses her like it’s a comfort, just something to feel, and taste, and have her near. They kiss for so long that even when she finally pulls away he looks like he’d be happy to keep going. She grabs his hand and pulls him to her tree and they settle to sit at its base. Its branches have baby leaves and fresh tiny buds waiting patiently to bloom big and bright.

“Kai, I love you,” Bonnie begins looking up at the branches and clear blue sky.

“I love you, too.”

“I never want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t. Please.”

“I just think... we just need to slow down and breathe. Everything is always so intense, all of the time. And what you did was awful. I haven’t even spoken to Nora yet because I dont know what I’ll even say to her. I have to do it eventually, but....” she trails off. “But even though she did that, sending out something disgusting and permanent like that is...it could ruin someone’s life. And i know” she jumps to say “that she could have ruined your life. But two wrongs don’t make a right. You and I are lifelong proof of that.”

“So, what are you trying to say?” Kai asks carefully. 

“That I want you to think and really see why it was so wrong. And understand why I feel wary. Nora was like your family and you did that to her. I expect hurt, I expect anger, I even expect _some_ type of revenge but you went way below the belt. And you’re so powerful. And that’s not an issue, it’s not. It actually makes me want to do unspeakably dirty things to you, knowing you have all that running through your veins right now. But you never _told_ me. Or anyone. You hid it and I wondered why. All it would have done is made you more popular than you are now. And then I remembered; you’ve always liked secrets. You _like_ having information others don’t to use when needed. And this time you used that secret to do something so... awful.”

Kai doesn’t say anything and they sit in silence for a while listening to the birds chirp in the clearing. “I’m not gone,” she says quietly, holding his hand. “I’m still here and I’m still yours. I don’t want anyone else. But I _also_ don’t want someone who did what you did and doesn’t fully understand why it wasn’t fair to do in the fight.”

“Bonnie...” he sounds remorseful and she squeezes his hand.

“We both need time to think and process,” she says. “Both of us. We were everything to each other, and then nothing, and then went from enemies to enablers, and then back to everything and even more.”

“We work,” he jokes weakly.

“We do. We _can_. We will. We just need to slow down and to think.”

“About what? All I can think about is you.”

She puts her head on his shoulder. “Same,” she smiles and he buries his face in her soft curls. “And maybe that’s the problem. We’re so hyper focused on each other. We still can be, to an extent. I know I can’t stop anyway. But we need to think and let things settle. Think about after graduation - you’re going to be at Whitmore this time next year and The Great Creator only knows where I’ll be.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been thinking and I want to take a trip after graduation.”

“To where?” he asks, curiously.

“I dont know yet,” she shrugs.

“How long are you going to be gone?”

Bonnie shrugs again. “See. Things that I should be thinking about besides drama and deciding between wanting to either kill you or kiss you.” She sighs. “But I’ll let you know, of course I will. And I’ll be back. And I’ll probably still be yours the whole time.”

“Probably?”

“Yeah, you’re about to be surrounded by college girls. Older women. You might have a whole girlfriend by the time I get back,” Bonnie half-jokes. l

“Like she’d stand a chance against you.”

“You dont even know her yet.”

“I’ll drop her like a hot potato. You’ll always be better.” Bonnie smiles and lifts her head to look at him. She kisses the tip of his nose and he leans in to capture her lips. “So, we’re going to take it slower,” he asks for confirmation.

“Yeah, as slow as humanly possible for right now. As slow as _we_ personally can, anyway.”

“But you’re still mine?”

“Yes,” she smiles.

“And no one else’s?”

“No one.”

“And Im still yours?”

“Only seems fair.”

“So I can still kiss you and we can still-“

“Yes to the kisses, maybe to the second thing,” she laughs.

“Maybe?” he grins.

“Yeah, when I just can’t possibly help myself, I’ll think about it,” she tugs on his light sweater and he takes her hand to kiss the knuckles. “Great Creator,” she sighs. “This has been the craziest senior year and we still have _two_ months left.”

Kai wraps his arm around her shoulders and brings her in towards him. “Let me spend the night,” he whispers into her ear.

“Kai! We just said-“

“Nothing has to happen,” he says in what he thinks is a convincingly innocent tone. “And you said slow. Its been four days since we’ve seen each other. That’s slow; it’s snail’s pace.” 

Bonnie giggles and he nips at her ear. “Let me spend the night,” he breathes again, “please.”

The last word sends shivers down her spine.

“Ok,” she whispers giving in to his ‘reasoning.’ “But 10:30 for real this time.”

“Or,” he counters “I can come at 8:30 and teleport straight into your room. We’ll just hide out until he’s gone.”

Bonnie backs up a little, looking up at him. “About that, when the hell did you learn to do that??”

Kai just grins at her and pulls out a pre rolled Ascendent. “We have all the time in the world for you to learn all my secrets, BonBon. Hit this with me.”

—

An hour later finds them on their sides, heads propped up by their hands, facing each other among the fresh grass and miniscule flowers. “I was just so angry,” he tells her. They’ve been quiet for the majority of the time so his deceleration is surprising. “When I made that...video... it was _right_ after it happened. I was going to send it on the first day of school but I didn’t. I said to myself ‘Dont be that guy.’” She watches his eyes fade off a little, obviously deep in thought. “When I saw them-you know how they say when you die you see your whole life flash before your eyes? I saw that and I saw everything falling apart all at once.” He gets a fierce look in his eye. “I saw all the parties, family trips, her and I playing in the dirt. And then I saw them both ruining my family, but it was him who was the most at fault, who I was even more furious with. When you make a promise you keep it. When you commit, commit. As a man he let so many people down in that moment, including me. I was so angry at his lack of loyalty to so many people. I spared her because I didn’t know for sure...what was happening?” he tries to find the right words.

  
“I couldn’t process anything. I couldn’t talk to him, I couldn’t stand to look at her, so I left it alone. But then she tried to break us up and then Joey said he saw her leaving right after Christmas. _Christmas_ where he acted like nothing even happened... I was just so angry. It felt like she was out to just ruin my life so-“

“-you decided to try and ruin hers first,” she finishes for him and he nods.

“It’s not an excuse but its the truth. I was so angry, and worried, and stressed, especially after Joey that I just snapped.” Kai is quiet for a long time before he sighs and says “I guess I am that guy.”

“I think you can be,” Bonnie says honestly. “If you’re pushed far enough. But I think you can control that. Make better choices, cool down, and take the high road. I can see it in you.”

“You’d be the only one,” Kai says. “Oh, I doubt that, but even if it were true,” she moves close and kisses his cheek, “really all you need is that one person to believe in you. I’ll be that for you. If you want.” 

He rearranges them so he’s lying on his back and she’s lying on his chest. “I wouldnt mind that.”

—

Later that night proves Kai right; four days has apparently has been far too long. For once his fingers are bare, his rings carefully laid to the side on her dresser. He's doing.... something. Everytime he caresses her calf it feels as if warm ripples are running up her legs and thighs to settle in lower stomach. He looks at her innocently while she watches him walk his fingers up her covered abdomen. Then one moment her shirt is there and the next it’s gone. “How....” she trails off when those same fingers brush against her underwear. 

“You know, one day,” he whispers against the soft, sensitive skin of her stomach, “you’re going to know _everything_ I know.” His fingers dip inside of her wetness, and she sighs in satisfaction. “I’m going to teach you everything I know.” He kisses her hip bone as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of her.

“Kai,” she says breathlessly and it’s all he needs to hear. He kisses up her body until he’s on top of her, resting comfortably between her legs. He slides in easily with one, agonizingly long stroke and he settles there inside of her, breathing in deeply at feeling her around him again. She wraps her arms around him, enjoying the feeling of him filling her up again. 

When he begins to move slowly she hooks her feet around his lower back and he sighs in pleasure. “One day you’ll be as powerful as I am,” he kisses her throat.“Even more powerful. I can feel it.” His lips drag against hers, hot and slick. “You’re already so strong,” he murmurs, “so fucking _perfect_ and you don’t even see it. You’re going to make me look like an amateur.” Bonnie smiles against his mouth, adjusting her hips so he sinks in a little further. Every time she raises them up to meet his she moves them in that way that she usually reserves towards the end because it, without fail, always sets him off. But his words want her to make him feel that pleasure now. “Fuck,” he soon says, just as expected. “You keep doing that, I’m not going to last.”

“We’ll just do it again,” she promises him. His brow furrows a little and his hips move faster. She kisses him deeply as he comes and she swallows his moans hungrily. 

Bonnie thinks about his words as they lie next to each other, catching their breaths before going again. Will she really be more powerful than him one day? How can he know? He seems so sure. She thinks about his promise to show her what he knows. _Everything_ he knows, and the prospect of it gets her so riled up mentally she gets up to straddle him and bites at his throat playfully.

“I’m going to be more powerful than you one day,” she declares playfully when she straightens back up and he settles his big hands on her hips.

“Yeah,” he says looking up at her illuminated in the moonlight. “You are.” 

“How can you be so sure?”

“Your lineage,” he says immediately. “You’ve never had a single non-witch in your family line going back the past two hundred and fifty years at least. Further. But also? Intuition. You literally feel like magic. Strong magic. It’s just... shy. Like it’s host.”

“How did you know that about my family?” she asks surprised. She herself only knows about a couple of generations back.

“Gemini Mercury - I read a lot,” he says nonchalantly but she isn’t buying it and her expression must say so. “Fine, when you got dianosed, I... researched...for a while. I remember Abby and I remember your Grandma Sheila a little. They were so powerful, I knew you being Intercepted was just a hurdle that you’d eventually get over. You just needed the right...motivation.”

“And you thought sex magic at what point?”

Kai laughs. “I didnt until right before, I swear. I’ve always known about our chirons being conjunct - but I literally thought to just give it a shot because-“ he stops and shakes his head.

“Because,” she presses, bearing her hips down and his hands squeeze her flesh in response. 

“Because you drove me crazy,” he laughs. “You _literally_ made me feel insane sometimes. I’d look at you and all I could do was _feel_. You lit up everything in me like a fire - you made my magic flare up. A couple of those rings are because of you,” he laughs again when she swats at his chest playfully. “ _But_ I knew if you did that to me, there was a ninety eight percent chance I probably did it to you too. We just got lucky it worked.”

“No,” she tucks her hair behind her ear and leans down to kiss him softly on the cheek. “It was supposed to happen like this. Our paths just had to collide a couple of times to get it right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Bonnie says smiling to herself. “So” she bites his earlobe and feels him shiver, “are you ready for round two or should we call it quits?” she asks slyly.

“‘If Im ready for round two’ she asks,” Kai says, before growling into her shoulder and flipping them over swiftly sending Bonnie’s laughter echoing into the moonlit darkness.


End file.
